


Day 89 - Kiss and tell

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fun Facts About Kissing, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The amount of useless information a single person can gather on a specific topic thanks to the internet is apparently infinite. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 89 - Kiss and tell

The amount of useless information a single person can gather on a specific topic thanks to the internet is apparently infinite. 

Last Saturday John came into the living room and found Sherlock sitting on the sofa, a bowl of cherries on his chest. 

He stood in the door frame for a while and looked at his lover in silent amusement.

“I can see you, you know?”

“I wasn’t hiding. I just didn’t want to disturb whatever you are doing. What _are_ you doing?”

“I'm trying to tie a knot into a cherry stem with my tongue. Apparently you are a good kisser if you can do this.”

“I can tell you that you are a good kisser even without seeing if you can tie a knot into a cherry stem.”

“I researched kissing on the internet.”

Two hours later John has learned that people exchange between 10 million and 1 billion bacteria during a kiss, that a kiss can rupture your eardrum, that there are cultures where kissing is not practised, that the _kama sutra_ lists over 30 types of kisses and that passionate kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute.

“Please stop. If I hear another disturbing fact about kissing, I will cry.”

“But it’s interesting! Did you know that there is another species that kisses with tongue? The bonobos!”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'cry/ crying'. 
> 
>  
> 
> The random facts about kissing were found [here](http://facts.randomhistory.com/2009/01/22_kissing.html).  
> I do love [bonobos](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonobo) and it was very shiny to actually end a 221B with them! :D


End file.
